Physical Scars Are Beautiful
by KlaineLovexxx
Summary: Kurt walks into his dorm to find Blaine getting changed. But there is something wrong with the skin on his back. Scars and confessions.


Hello there now I have to admit this one is a bit of a cheet as I have uploaded this one before, but it was a one-shot in another fic. Its still a one-shot now, but I have changed it and hopefully made it a bit better

Disclaimer= I don't own the characters or glee…though the idea for this fic is mine xxx

XXXX

Kurt walked into his and Blaine's dorm only to be met by the sight of a half-dressed Blaine. Kurt stayed quiet and just lingered for a bit in the doorway so as not to disturb Blaine; after all he was only shirtless so it wouldn't take long to put a top on…..plus Kurt couldn't resist watching the light define Blaine's mussels. But then something caught Kurt's eye. All over Blaine's torso there were sizable white marks…were they…? No they couldn't be?…scars…..

Scars. Long shiny scars stood out against his defined back. They looked like they would have been incredibly painful.

Kurt stepped forward into the room and walked right up behind his unsuspecting roommate. Kurt placed a gentle hand on one of his shoulder blades, lightly brushing his fingers over a few scars startling Blaine and making him jump.

"Blaine…" Kurt stared tentatively, he rubbed his thumb softly over a large white scar that stretched across his shoulder and placed his other hand around his waist, guiding Blaine back into him "Who…who did these…?"

Blaine was silent for a minute before letting out a tiny sigh and leaning heavily backwards into Kurt and closing his eyes. He rested his head on Kurt's shoulder and looking up blankly at the ceiling "I never wanted you to see these…." When Blaine spoke his voice was soft and hollow, as though the real Blaine was lost.

Kurt didn't know what to do. Here was Blaine. An amazing boy with a troubled past that worried him daily. Kurt looked into Blaine's handsome face and felt lost for words, so he just slid his other arm across his chest and squeezed Blaine lightly. He couldn't help it. He knew he was being very forward, but Blaine was upset and Kurt couldn't help him.

As Kurt placed a small kiss to Blaine's forehead a single tear ran down Blaine's tanned cheek.

He was in love with Kurt and hadn't yet plucked up the courage to ask him out, and now that he had seen how hideous he was Blaine knew Kurt would never love him back.

"Blaine…" Kurt said gently again, now tucking his face in the crook of Blaine's neck "Was it your dad…?..." Blaine heard Kurt whisper into his neck.

Blaine couldn't help it. The tears just came. There was no way to stop the steady flow. He nodded as his whole body shook with silent tears.

Kurt raised his head and turned Blaine round quickly smothering him in his warm arms, and muttering words of comfort and security.

"Come on baby, you know I will always love you" Kurt found himself whispering. A few seconds later though, he froze once he had realised the impact of what he had just said. Those words were not meant to slip out.

Blaine raised his tear stained face and looked into Kurt's uncertain eyes, and despite his deep embarrassment, Kurt stared back, transfixed.

"I love you too" Blaine whispered, not caring if Kurt had meant it in a friendly way, or if he had just accidently said how he really felt.

Blaine brought his lips to Kurt's and all his emotions flowed through that one kiss. Kurt let out a small noise of surprise at the sudden movement but melted into the kiss eagerly.

They pulled away a while later and both blushed, and simultaneously looking down at their bodies that were still in a tight embrace.

Blaine laughed quietly and said "I suppose I better finish getting dressed now that we have established that we are in love?" But he didn't move, he just looked back up into those clear blue eyes that he could just get lost in for hours.

"No…." Kurt said after a while, staring right back into Blaine's eyes "You're absolutely beautiful. Keep it off" Kurt smiled breaking the eye contact and leaning down to place a small kiss onto one of Blaine's scars of his shoulder.

Blaine grinned and pressed his lips to Kurt's once more mumbling "Bed time?" into it.

Kurt pulled back and gave him a strange look.

"To sleep baby, nothing else…or do you not want to sleep next to your beautiful boyfriend….?" He winked and pulled Kurt into his bed. Kurt smiled and blushed, snuggling into Blaine's side under the duvet. Once again running his fingertips lightly over Blaine's chest making his shiver in delight at his touch.

XXXX

I think I will just keep that as a one-shot because I don't like writing depressing fics and can see that is heading in that direction.

Review? xxx


End file.
